Powers
Magical Powers serve to both provide bonuses to actions and expand the scope of the Abilities they are related to. Anywhere from 3 to 5 Powers can be learned at character creation, with the ones beyond the first 3 taking a Talent slot. A learned Power is always active at the Standard level, and can be Empowered by taking a box of Magical Stress. Powers that have not been learned can be improvised at the Standard level by taking a box of Magical Stress. Using two Powers on the same action requires taking a box of Magical Stress, in addition to the costs of improvising or empowering. Pierce Channeling righteous fury into an attack can give it supernatural stopping power and armor penetration, increasing damage. Modifies: Assault, Marksmanship, and Bombardment Standard Effect: +1 Lethality when attacking a single target Empowered Effect: +2 Lethality and +1 Armor Piercing when attacking a single target Detonate Pouring magical energy into a projectile or attack allows it to detonate upon impact, affecting multiple targets in the same area. Modifies: Assault, Marksmanship, and Bombardment Standard Effect: Add Area tag to any weapon Empowered Effect: +2 Lethality when attacking a Group Tracking Imbuing a projectile or attack with enough magical energy allows it to seek out enemies and strike true, increasing the chance of hitting its target. Modifies: Assault, Marksmanship, and Bombardment Standard Effect: +1 to Attack roll Empowered Effect: +3 to Attack roll Mend Through laying hands on an injured person, magical ability focused by prayer allows for miraculous feats of healing. Modifies: Medical Standard Effect: When using Medical to start recovery of a physical Consequence, a success of any type reduces the Consequence by one level of severity. A Costly Success incurs a Box of Magical Stress on the one administering the Medical test, which lasts until the Consequence being treated is fully healed. Each character can only be treated with Mend once per session Empowered Effect: +3 to the Medical test, otherwise same as Standard Effect Flight Through the use of magical propulsion, man can soar among the clouds, achieving what was previously only possible by birds and Night Ravens, and without the use of bulky, vulnerable airplanes. Modifies: Movement Standard Effect: Allows Movement to be used to for flight. Assault weapons cannot be used against flying targets unless the attacker is also flying, and Bombardment weapons cannot be used against flying targets. Calculate Encumbrance separately when in the air: for every point of Encumbrance above +1, take a -1 penalty to all Movement tests (No fatigue Stress separate from Physique) Empowered Effect: +3 Movement for all actions involving flight Shimmer Magic can shape and alter what the senses can perceive, creating mirages or hiding imperiled objects or people from sight. Modifies: Stealth Standard Effect: +1 to all Stealth actions Empowered Effect: +3 to all personal Stealth actions, or +1 to all Stealth actions and share the benefits of any actions with anyone in close proximity to you Barrier A magical wall of force can deflect bullets and repel explosions, or at the very least reduce the impacts of them should they get through. Standard Effect: +1 Armor Empowered Effect: +3 Armor, +2 Armor to a single ally, or provide +1 Armor to all allies in close proximity to you Respite Every soldier has his limit, but that burden can be alleviated through wise counsel, devoted prayer, or shared camaraderie, reducing the strain of combat, clearing the mind, and reinvigorating the body so that the soldier can continue to fight. Modifies: Medical, Leadership, or Rapport Standard Effect: Once per game session, choose a single ally to minister to. Make a test with one of the modified Abilities with a Roll Threshold of 8 + their current Stress total - your chosen Ability. Clear one box of Stress per hit for the target, and instantly clear a Mild Consequence on an Outstanding Success Empowered Effect: Once per game session, minister to all allies around you. Make a test with one of the modified Abilities with a Roll Threshold of 8 + the highest current Stress total - your chosen Ability. Clear one box of Stress per hit for every character there, yourself included, and instantly clear all Mild Consequence on an Outstanding Success Protection The strength of conviction that comes from faithfully fighting for the safety of the Fatherland and the glory of the Living God allows a soldier to stand up to even the most heinous and demoralizing of conditions. Modifies: Willpower or Leadership Standard Effect: +2 to Willpower/Leadership for Resisting mental/spiritual attacks for you and all allies in close proximity to you, and each person affected able to refuse a Compel for a cost of 1 Stress (instead of 1 Fate Point) once per session Empowered Effect: +4 to Willpower/Leadership for Resisting mental/spiritual attacks for all allies in close proximity to you, and each ally in close proximity to you can refuse a Compel for free once this scene Sanctify Dirt-soaked blood and fallen comrades has a way of stripping man of his reverence for the divine. The descent into barbaric murder and mindless indulgence is always a threat to the ability to conduct oneself in a righteous manner. Invoking the name of the Living God and channeling devotion to him through magical potential, the Battle Mage can consecrate the battlefield and keep the horrors of war at bay. Modifies: Willpower, Medical, or Leadership Standard Effect: You can use one of the modified Abilities to bless an area with a Create Advantage action with difficulty based on the desecration of the area. On a success, the area is considered Hallowed and any advantages created can be invoked against any spiritual or undead or invoked to resist evil magical effects within the area. Additionally, food and drink will not spoil within the Hallowed area Empowered Effect: As above, with +3 bonus to the Create Advantage test. Additionally, a Hallowed area ensures that any corpses cannot become Returned, nor will the souls of any dead become restless ghosts Amplify The booming of cannons, crack of rifles, and screams of the injured can make being heard difficult on the battlefield for even the loudest of speakers. The ability to channel magic into words allows a battle mage to be heard far beyond normal voice range without deafening anyone near to him. Everyone within the affected area can clearly hear the words spoken at a loud but manageable volume, regardless of what other sounds they are competing with. Modifies: Rapport, Leadership, or Aggression Standard Effect: When using one of the modified Abilities, increase the range of the action from the immediate proximity (within hearing distance) to a significantly larger area (up to a kilometer), allowing one social test to affect many more people than normal Empowered Effect: As above, with a +2 bonus and even further range (up to to 10 kilometers) Rebuke When dealing with spirits or supernatural beings that have chosen to defy the will of the Living God, the practicing battle mage can imbue his words with magical conviction. This makes his condemnation painful and his instructions difficult to ignore for those whose very nature is tied to the magical essence of the world. Modifies: Aggression, Leadership, or Rapport Standard Effect: Allow Aggression to be used to spiritually Attack spirits, undead, or other supernatural entities. +2 to Leadership/Rapport when interacting with the same Empowered Effect: +4 to Aggression when used to Attack spiritually Attack spirits, undead, or other supernatural entities. +4 to Leadership/Rapport when interacting with the same. Additionally, Aggression can be used (at +2) to spiritually Attack anti-religious magic-users Courage The threat of bullets and blades can cause the hearts of men to freeze up in fear. By serving as a vanguard and radiating an aura of power, a battle mage can stand as a beacon to lead his soldiers to victory on the battlefield. Modifies: Leadership or Rapport Standard Effect: +2 to Leadership when leading soldiers in battle, and +2 to Rapport when trying to encourage action in soldiers Empowered Effect: +4 to Leadership when leading soldiers in battle, and +4 to Rapport when trying to encourage action in soldiers Clarity In the face of deception, cutting to the truth of matters with magically enhanced insight ensures that the mage is able to act on accurate information to make wise decisions. Modifies: Willpower or Awareness Standard Effect: +2 to the chosen Ability to overcome illusions, lies, or magically-obscuring effects Empowered Effect: +3 to the chosen Ability to overcome illusions, lies, or magically-obscuring effects. If you succeed, you can share the benefits with anyone in close proximity to you